Fang's Birthday or is it?
by starsandwings4ever
Summary: ok so title says it all, is bettter than it sounds might take a while to get to his bday. my first fanfic.
1. a flashback

**okay so this is my first fanfic so um yea here it goes

* * *

**

I was surrounded in a darkness, not a suffocating darkness more like a restful darkness. This is nice I remember thinking before I rolled over and a searing pain tore through my leg. Before I realized what I was doing I whimpered. A sound that sounded pitiful like a wounded animal which in a sense I was. Cautiously I opened my eyes, blinking so my eyes could adjust. I saw five anxious heads peering down at me as I struggled to remember what had happened, what I did.

_**I turned my head at the rustling noise as 30 erasers jumped out from behind the trees, in the clearing our camp was in, surrounding me and my flock. I dropped into a fighting stance as I felt my flock follow suit. I launched myself at the nearest eraser and punched him in the nose blocking his kick to my head. I grabbed his foot and twisted it, hear it break instantly before turning to my right as the eraser was swept into unconsciousness. I wove my way through the erasers kicking, punching and fighting my way while keeping tabs on my flock. Everyone seemed okay and unharmed other than the few bruises that were likely to appear. All I remember was a searing pain in my leg and as I turned to see blood flowing down my leg just below a huge knife, I was hit in the head. I felt myself sinking into unconsciousness I heard more than saw a loud crack followed by someone hollering, "MAX! MAX!" as I floated into my head, entering the darkness.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**srry its so short the next chapter won't be but im not gonna update unless i get at least two reviews so please, please, please review. make my day and thanks for reading even if u didnt like it**


	2. A little talking

**ok thank you to flicka and Katie Clearwater for reviewing my story. This chapter is dedicated to you 2. **

**also thank you to I want wings 2 and Doaneochoa for adding story to their favorites so thanks you guys and on to the story!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

"Max! Are you okay?" I slowly turned my head, blinking to clear my head as I looked at a dark, looming figure clad in black; Fang. I nodded and started to sit up ignoring the awful pain in my leg.

"Oh, no you don't," Iggy said as he pushed me back down.

"But.." I started to argue. I'm the leader of this flock and I won't so down without a fight.

"NO!" Fang said, "We are going to find a hotel, I am going to carry you there and you are going to rest and heal. End of discussion." He stared at me, willing me to disagree. Man he looked good with the sun beating down on his face like that his eyes full of worry. I heard a giggle and turned to Angel. _Honey, please don't tell anyone I thought that and please get out of my head. _**Fine! **Angel replied.

I sighed and said, "Okay Fang, I'll do what you said, but I get to pick the hotel and walk into the hotel." I know it sounded petty, but like I said I'm not going down without a fight even if it is Fang.

"Max, no you are in no condition to be walking. You broke your leg so I'm going to carry you in."

"No I'm the leader and you…"

"Well if you two are done having your little lovers spat we can leave." Iggy broke in making Nudge giggle.

" We are not lovers!" Fang and I retorted simultaneously. I groaned internally, Fang carrying me the whole way, his muscles rippling looking so hot against…Oh my! Did I seriously just think that? Bad Max. I thought as Angel giggled and I gave her the death glare.

Fang P.O.V.

I glanced at Max's beautiful face as she turned to glare at Angel. I wonder what she was thinking about? **You**_**. **_Angel "told" me. _Angel get out of my head! _**Fine Mr. Grumpy!**

I sighed inwardly as I walked over to Max and slipped my arms under her arms and in the bend in her legs and gently picked her up. Man she is light! I thought looking down at her somewhat pale face. She saw me looking at her so I changed my expression to, _Are you okay?_ She nodded and smiled as I took a running leap and spread my wings, catching the updrift from the slight breeze, flapping to gain height.

I contemplated what Max, my beautiful Max, could have been thinking about me. I felt Max stir lightly in my arms and I looked down at her peaceful face…she was sleeping. _Sweet dreams Max, sleep well beautiful. I heard Angel giggle followed closely by Nudge._

"Aw Fang that was so sweet!" Nudge informed me giggling_._

"What? What are you…EW! Fang that's disgusting!" Gazzy said horrified after Angel "told" him what I had thought. I could feel my face flushing  
and I looked down at Max. Her head turned slightly and she rested her head on my chest. I smirked lightly, when Nudge broke through my train of thought,

"OMG! Look at that mall we have to go there. I mean we need new clothes ours are all bloody and torn. Remember the last battle we  
were in. I got blood all over my favorite sparkly purple top so it's ruined. OMG don't you just love the color purple its so amazing. I mean what if  
there was a purple squirrel. Wouldn't that be weird. Like what if it was like allfmmsh" I looked gratefully at Iggy even though it was wasted since he can't see, but not five seconds later Nudge said,

"Ooo look at that hotel it's HUGE! I want to stay there. We can get rooms, and go swimming and Angel and I can share a room cause we're like best friends. Aren't we Anheelm"

I sighed taking over leader mode because Max obviously was still sleeping in my arms. Oh man she is so pretty. I wish I never had to put her down. She is amazing. An angel from…"Fang!"

"Hmm? Oh yea. K, land in that clearing and yea we can stay at that hotel." Squeals of happiness told me my choice was a good one. I landed in the forest clearing, did a 360 and walked out of the forest.

* * *

**i will post the next chapter if i get at least 4 reviews twice as many as last time. thanks so much for reading this and please, please, please review!**


	3. the hotel

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed or read my story. srry it has taken so long to update this chapter i have been busy so onto the story.**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

Hmm…why am I so comfy? Where am I? I cautiously opened my eyes and saw Fang glance down and half smile at me making my heart flutter.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Oh ha-ha! Put me down."

"You are in no condition to be walking so… no."

"But you promised!" I whined.

"Did not." Fang replied calmly.

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Pretty, pretty please Fang." Great now I'm begging. I have been through thick and thin, though and easy and now I'm begging. This is sad and low. I am ashamed of myself.

He sighed, "Fine, but I'm going to help you got it?" I nodded slowly agreeing. As we approached the doors of the Hotel Willey Fang slowly set me on my feet and slid his arm down to my waist. He was supporting most of my weight and I wasn't going to complain. I hurt…a lot.

**Hello Maximum.** Ugh! My voice is back. I know that's sounds weird, but don't you have a voice in your head. It's the latest thing, really it is. _What? _I asked internally annoyed. **Testy, testy are we? Get three rooms it is more inconspicuous this way. **_Fine anything else voice? _Figures nothing.

"Well, well, well…how may **I **help **you?**" I looked up to see an 18 year old male staring right below my face. I felt Fang tense up beside me.

"Yea, 1) get your eyes off my chest, 2) I'd like three rooms with two twin beds in each." I retorted to this Kyle guy or at least that is what his name tag said.

"How about two rooms and you and I go back to my place," Kyle said grinning at me. I mean like EW, EW, EW!!!

"How about you shut your face up and do what my girlfriend asked." Fang said coolly, looking Kyle in the face. His jaw tight. Kyle glared at Fang, but did what he requested and handed me the keys, while returning the Max card back to me. Fang guided me towards the elevator and I followed with the kids trailing behind us. I gradually felt Fang relax beside me and I looked up and smiled at him and he returned my smile.

"Max! Can I have a room with Angel?" Nudge asked giving me the bambi eyes.

"I call Iggy!" Gazzy threw out into the conversation. I sighed and said that was fine with me. When we reached our rooms everyone ran to their rooms and disappeared inside of them. Fang guided me to our room. I stumbled over the door way…into Fangs arms. He smirked at me and picked me up bridal style setting me on the bed.

"Fang," I said getting his attention, "I AM going to take a shower." So I hopped off of the bed, grabbed my bag and hopped on one leg to the bathroom. I could hear Fang chuckling as I closed the bathroom door. I mean who chuckles? Seriously.

I stripped and stepped into the hot water, smiling as it washed the dirt off of my skin. I think I must have washed my hair at least four times before I felt remotely clean enough to get out of the shower. I dried off and cautiously got dressed avoiding my leg.

I opened the door and walked over to my…our bed. How did I miss that. The idiot Kyle only gave us one bed. One queen sized bed meaning I'm bunking with Fang all night. Fang glanced up, grabbing a pink shirt and shorts, just kidding they were black duh! Then he walked into the bathroom I hope he still gets some hot water I might have used it all.

Someone knocked on the door followed closely by, "Max can we come in? We're hungry. Can we order room service? I want pizza or hot dogs…" I heard all of this as the shower shut was turned off.

"Max if you move one inch I will personally beat you from here to next week." Fang growled from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Fang walked out of the steaming bathroom in his basketball shorts, water dripping down his hair falling on his hot 6-pack chest, his shirt in his hand. I was happy he wasn't looking at me staring at him as he went to let the kids in.

"Ew! Fang put a shirt on!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Fang are we interrupting something? Cause we can come back later." Iggy asked grinning.

"Ugh! Iggy get your head out of the gutter!" I exclaimed blushing as Fang smacked Iggy over the side of the head.

Fangs P.O.V.

Oh the nerve of that that Iggy! He knows I like Max, but I don't plan on doing that with anyone for a long time. I am seriously going to have to talk to him, I thought as I walked back to the bathroom to finish getting dressed. I could hear Nudge's motor mouth rambling about food, shopping and the Jonas brothers **(sorry but I hate them! But I thought Nudge would probably like them so…) **I would almost trade places with Max so she could rest…almost. There is only so much I can hear about the _Joe Bros!_ I smiled at Max when I walked out and she gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head and walked over to one of the chairs in the room.

"Max can we go to the mall? Please! We need new clothes. Oh it will be so much fun!" Nudge asked giving Max the Bambi eyes. Oh man that hit home I thought as Max agreed.

"Wait," Iggy broke in, "Max you can't come with us, but you can't stay all by yourself incase you need something."

"Fang can stay with her, right Fang?" Angel asked looking at me. **Just the two of you.** Angel thought into my head. I glared at her, but said, "Yea I'll stay here with you Max." Just the two of us all along together I added in my head. This could be interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

**ok i should have the next chapter up either tmr or tuesday. please review and let me kno if i should keep writing this story or if i should stop. thanks so much for reading! :)**


	4. Swimming with Friends!

**ok i have finally updated. im srry it has taken so long. really i have just been busy. today was my last day of school so this is for SUMMER! yea and on with the story!**

* * *

"_Fang you can stay with her, right Fang?" Angel asked looking at me**. Just the two of you.** she thought into my head. I glared at her, but said, "Yea I'll stay here with you Max." Just the two of us all alone together. This could be interesting. Very interesting._

_End Flashback._

Fang's P.O.V.

"Yea lets go!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Iggy your in charge. The Max card is in my…Fang's hand." She stared curiously at me.

"Your Fang?" Iggy asked questioningly.

"No! I…um…my bes…I" She stuttered looking anywhere, but me. I sighed internally.

"Yea Yea I get it. Let's go."

"No bombs! No over spending, only what we need!" Max yelled after them.

"Mhmm" Max sighed and grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V.

"Hey, you need anything?" I asked walking over to sit by her on the bed. Oh yea did I forget to mention that that retard actually did something good? He only had one bed in our room. I could really get to enjoy this.

"Um…no. I don't think so." I nodded and started updating my blog.

I heard Max stir and she turned onto her side fast asleep. I looked down into her peaceful face, her blonde hair covering part of her face. She shivered so I reached down to pick up the blanket at the end of the bed. I unfolded it and covered Max with it. I brushed her hair out of her face and she grabbed my hand, resting it by her face. Her steady breathing blew on my hand rhythmically. I smirked, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Max," I whispered before settling down to watch some T.V. I know I shocked myself to. Who knew I of all people have feelings and a caring side. Only for Max…occasionally Angel.

Angel P.O.V. **(venturing into unknown territory…scary!)**

I probed Max's mind as we walked to their room when we finished shopping. Iggy and Gazzy were carrying their bags. Max was dreaming about Fang.

Fang was thinking about how beautiful Max looks when she is sleeping. I sighed it would be so cool if they started dating, like a real mom and dad. They are both crazy about each other. I used their key to open the door.

"Aw!" Nudge and I both said simultaneously. Max was asleep, holding Fang's hand and curled up by his side. Fang looked over as we walked in.

Max P.O.V.

_I was watching a movie with Fang in a dark room on a couch. I looked up to see Fang smiling at me, with his glowing perfect, white teeth. I slowly leaned forward raising my head to meet…_

"Max…Max come on you need to wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see Fang's face looking down at mine. I realized I was holding Fang's hand so I slowly let go as my face turned a light pink. Why am I blushing about this??

"Max we got so many cute clothes. Ang made me get you things you would wear and we got dun, dun, dun…SWIM SUITS!!!! So can we go swimming pretty please!! I have never been in a swimming pool and I want to so…"

"Yes I guess we can go swimming as long as Angel can get everyone to leave, k?" I replied, while Angel nodded.

"Yea! I got you a swim suit. It's so cute!" She dropped mine and Fang's bags on the bed and streaked out of the room **(she's wearing clothes!)**, the boys and Angel following suit.

"I'll go in the bathroom," I told Fang grabbing my bag and limping to the bathroom. My suit is a brown and aqua two piece, a bikini! I can't believe they got me a bikini! _They didn't have any one piece bathing suits. Sorry Max. _**It's okay Angel.** Plus I had to admit it wasn't that bad.

"Fang?" I asked from behind the door.

"Done." I opened the door to see Fang sitting on the edge of the bed in black (obviously) swim trunks…no shirt. O gosh why is he doing this to me? I don't know if I have mentioned this but Fang has some really hot abs. It's hard for skinny people (like us) to get abs (like Fang's), but it can happen and I have proof right in front of my face.

Fang's P.O.V.

Max walked out in a very, very good-looking bikini. Yes a bikini and let me tell you she has curves! I have to remind myself to thank Angel and Nudge, **Your welcome Fang!** I gazed at Max's face, figure, body. Oh man I have fallen hard! I like her so much. I didn't realize I was staring at her and her at me until the kids knocked on the door.

"Put a short on Fang!" Max told me as she put on a pair of shorts and opened the door.

"Max" Iggy said unbelievably calm.

"Hmm,"

"Why are you walking? The whole reason we are here is so you can heal. How do you expect to do that if you're walking?"

"I'm…"

"No don't argue. Fang get over here! I would carry you Max, but just between you and me you have a lard butt. I don't know how Fang carries you." Iggy told her. I just stared at him then grabbed Max when she tried to punch him. I could tell she was mad I mean seriously _lard butt?_ I picked Max up bridal style and dropped out towels in her lap.

I led the way down to the pool. I carried Max over to the hot tub when we entered the spacious pool area. Max handed me the towels and her shorts.

Max P.O.V.

I watched Fang's retreating back, hoping that he would come back. Although I usually put up an argument about Fang carrying me, I like it…a lot. I'm okay with it as long as it is my Fang. O no back up, Bad Max. I did NOT just think that about Fang.

"Hey," Fang greeted me as he sat down beside me. I smiled and tried not to stare at his muscles.

"He-he. I know right." I turned around to see two 14-15ish girls walking towards us. Uh oh.

"Hi! My names Ali! This is Erica, and you are H-O-T!" Ali said giggling and moving towards Fang. I wanted to punch her in the face, break her neck…tear out her tongue and burn it so she would shut up! She doesn't even know him! She just likes him for his looks. I cant believe her, well actually I can I mean Fang is really good-looking, but he is mine if he's anyone's. Gosh she is such a slut. O wow I sound like Nudge. I should stop my internal rambling now. I watched Fang nod then turn towards me. He opened his mouth to say something when he jumped and turned to glare at Ali. She had run her hand down Fangs gorgeous muscles. If anyone can touch his muscles it should be me.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked outraged.

"I told you he doesn't like brunettes. I'm sure he likes red heads much better, right?" Erica said. Oh and look who has red hair. If you chose Erica congrates!

"Right?" Erica asked again moving even closer to Fang.

"Um wrong." Fang replied as Erica immediately pouted.

"Oh so you like dumb blondes huh." She asked getting angry. My jaw fell open I was so mad I was shocked.

"Oh yea I went there." Erica said as she grabbed Ali by the hair and practically dragged her out of the hot tub. Talk about abuse!

"Trying to catch bugs?" Fang asked amused.

Angel P.O.V.

I was listening to Max and Fang's conversation with the two girls and when they left I walked over to hear Max say, "No" which made Fang laugh inside cause he thinks that Max is cute when she is jealous.

"Max," I asked.

"What sweetie?"

"What is a slut?" I asked her as her faced flushed a light pink.

"I'll tell you when you get older."

"But…"

"No buts, no reading minds and no, no, no asking Iggy. Got it Missy?" I nodded, but walked back to Nudge so we could keep swimming.

Fang P.O.V.

"Slut huh?" I asked amused, "What were you thinking about?"

"I…er…does it really matter?" she asked slyly. I nodded smirking. I want her to tell me she was jealous all she has to do is tell me.

"Just about how…"

"MAX! I'm so hungry! Can we go eat? I want Mexican like tacos. You know what would be weird if we saw a short, fat, cute, Mexican guy that would deliver our tacos. Do you think he would? I mean.." Nudge rambles.

"Yea totally Nudge." Max said hurriedly. I sighed inwardly. I'll just get it out of her later…when we are along. Sometimes I think I'm bordering on the lines of a genius. I really like Nudge right now…just as a sister though all you pervs!

* * *

**ok thanks so much for reading. it would really make my day if u review so please review. o and by the way one of my bffs has wrote a story for twilight called Irony's Pain. its really good so READ IT! READ IT! by the way the author's user name is RosalieM. please review~ :)**


	5. I Love You

**ok so here is chapter five. thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. u r all the best. the next chapter probably wont be up until thursday, but here is chap. 5, enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_I sighed inwardly. I'll just get it out of her later…when we are all alone. Sometimes I think I'm bordering on the lines of a genius. I really like Nudge right now…just as a sister though all you pervs!_

_End Flashback._

Fang's P.O.V.

I walked over to our chairs by the pool and grabbed our towels. I dried off and went over and handed Max her towel. After she was sufficiently dry I leaned down to pick her up when she said, "Fang I'm going to walk."

I opened my mouth to protest when she, Max! gave me, Fang!…Bambi eyes!!! I gave in, but put my arm around her, just incase.

When we walked out of the elevator, Kyle hurried over, oh great…Max is wearing a bikini.

"Hey so um I was wondering if maybe you want to go out to eat with me?" He asked.

"No, but I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone?" Max asked glancing at me apologetically.

"Yea dude take a hint and get lost!"

"No F-Nick don't get lost! I mean just could you please wait for me?" Max said hurriedly while blushing. I nodded and walked over to the stairs. I wonder what she wanted to talk to him about. I hope she doesn't hurt herself walking over here by herself. Maybe I should go over and help her. Kyle! If he lays one hand on her I will kill him…personally. I will rip out all his organs and throw them into the ocean, then I'll cut off all his appendages like his hands, feet…head. After my internal fantasy of maiming Kyle, Max smiled and walked towards me.

"Thanks Fang," She gave me one of her breathtaking smiles, but I could tell she was in pain so before she could argue I picked her up bridal style. She laid her head on my shoulder right were my collarbone meets my neck…it just seems to fit there…perfectly.

Max P.O.V.

After we ate, Gazzy and Angel were fighting to stay awake. Taking over my leader mode I told everyone to get some sleep and walked into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I walked back out to see Fang watching a movie; when he heard me come out of the bathroom he went in to change. I climbed into our bed and tried to relax.

I felt Fang crawl into bed next to me and I opened one eye when he didn't lay down. I propped myself up on my elbow and gave him a questioning look.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what you were thinking about at the pool today?" He asked seriously.

"I was just thinking about how very sluttish they were acting."

"Were you jealous?"

"Um…no?" I stated, but I could tell he took it as a question. He reached over and took my hand in his, "Well I was jealous when Kyle was flirting with you and when you wanted to talk to him alone." I looked at him.

"You were?" He nodded, "Why?" Fang stared into my brown eyes as I gazed back into his own dark, chocolate brown eyes, "Because Max, I'm in love with you." Wait he loves me!? Do I feel the same way? I think I do. I mean I think about him all the time; what he's thinking about, the way he looks. I think I do love him…but what about the flock? **Go with the flow Max. Everyone needs someone to lean on.** And you know for once the voice actually said something worth while.

"I knew you didn't like me like that," he muttered as he let go of my hand and started walking to the balcony.

"Wait Fang!" I said as I hobbled over and grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes sad, " I love you to." I said simply they were the best four words that have ever come out of my mouth.

"You don't have to say that just because I did."

"I'm not. I do love you Fang, earlier I was just confused about you, but now I know I've always loved you." I watched his eyes fill with happiness.

"Really?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded as he broke out into a huge, brilliant smile. A smile that was only for me and me only. Fang leaned forward slowly warning me with his eyes, but I brought my arms up around his neck and let his warm, soft lips meet mine. I enter-twined my fingers into his long, sleek hair and pulled him towards me. I could feel his body heat up against mine and I loved it. His lips moved up against mine as he tilted his head to kiss me better. I remembered to breath through my nose when I started to feel lightheaded. I pulled back to get some air, but Fang continued to kiss my neck, collarbone, face anything he could while the whole time rubbing small circles on my back in between my wings. Fang brought his lips up to mine in a lighter kiss this time, his lips were feather-light pressed up to mine. I could feel the faint outline of his lips up against mine from the first passionate kiss and from the second sweet lighter kiss when Fang pulled back.

He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, then tucked me in. Shortly afterwards I felt him crawl in after me. I moved closer to his warm figure after leaning in to kiss him one more time. I whispered, "I love you Fang." I take back what I said earlier these are my favorite four words to come out of my mouth.

"I love you too Max," and with that said I fell asleep in my lovers arms, I slept peacefully all night.

Nudge P.O.V.

I woke up happy and wide awake. After waking Angel up we hurried to Max and Fang's room. AWW! Doesn't that just sound cute. Their names together. They are like my parents and I want both of them to be happy and together…yea right like that's ever going to happen.

Fang's P.O.V.

I heard giggling and whispering, but didn't think anything of it, instead I tightened my grip around Max's waist and gently kissed her forehead. This caused more giggling. Where is that…I gasped and shot into a sitting position, jostling Max who woke up confused. I looked at the faces of Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy. Angel, Nudge, and Iggy were all grinning like idiots, but Gazzy looked slightly nauseated.

"Good morning Fangy," Angel said.

Max P.O.V.

I felt Fang kiss my forehead so I wrapped my arms around his waist and was suddenly jolted out of our embrace as Fang sat up. I turned and saw all the kids looking at us. I groaned and put my head in my hands when Angel told us good morning.

"Good Morning guys," I told all of them.

"Aw are you two together? Did you kiss? You are so cute together! I knew you would get together. I mean you two are perfect for each other…"

Yea guys we are um…together," Fang told them. Iggy was grinning like and idiot like he knew we would start dating.

"K guys go get dressed. Then we will go get something to eat; go to a restraunt," I said taking control of the situation.

"K, fine get rid of us so you can cuddle up again. I get it," Iggy said so I threw a pillow at him.

"O thanks! Throw a pillow at the blind guy," Iggy retorted as they left closing the door behind them. I sighed a swung my legs over the edge of the bed as I felt a pair of strong, muscled arms wrap around my waist.

"Good Morning beautiful," Fang breathed on my neck kissing it softly, "Don't I get a good morning?" I turned around on his lap and kissed him softly and murmured good morning up against his lips. I tried to pull away, but Fang wasn't having that. He leaned in to my lips and turned me so I was laying on my back with Fang hovering over me. His lips came down on mine in a fiery passion as his whole body was pressed up against mine. I groaned and I think it shocked Fang because he stopped kissing me and stared at me. I smiled at him then hopped out from underneath him, grabbed my clothing to get dressed and ran into the bathroom. What a wonderful way to start such a great day. And boy was it going to be a good day!

* * *

**ok please tell me what u think. did the kissing seem realisitic or not? and what should Fang get for his birthday? if you have an suggestions please let me kno, thanks! please review! :)**


	6. 1st half of Fang's birthday

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed. u all make me really happy! i love it so here is chapter 6. enjoy!**

* * *

Iggy P.O.V.

Ha-ha! I knew it! I knew they would start dating. Now Gazzy and I can build bombs without any interruptions or death threats from Maxy! O! I should totally start calling her that, she would be so P.O.'ed. I got to hand it to Fang I didn't think he's have the guts to admit he like Max. Shocker huh.

After Maxy and Fang were ready (which took like forever! What were they doing in there?) we went down to the breakfast buffet, oh man I am hungry!

"K guys, so I thought we should go somewhere special tonight," Maxy said interrupting out consumption of heavenly food. Oh yea today is the 16th. I can't believe I forget that. Hmm.

"Why?" Fang asked. Oh man he has got it all going for him.

"Oh…just because… its been a, a while since we did anything to celebrate." Fang just stared at Max. She managed a weak smile. I can't believe Max stuttered. I mean yeah it's a big deal, but she's going to ruin it by sounding unsure. I hope this goes as planned…

Fang P.O.V.

What does Max have up her sleeve? **It's for your own good Fang. **_Um, thanks, but get out of my head Angel. _I slowly felt her presence in my head leave. So Angel is in on the secret. How am I going to get this out of Fang.

**Time lapse of 3 hours…**

Max P.O.V.

I feel like taking a nap, but I have been sleeping so much lately I hope it has something to do with my leg healing, not that I'm turning into some teenager who sleeps all day. Well my leg has been feeling better maybe Fang was right; maybe I did need some time off.

"Max?" I heard a strong, masculine voice say as I turned around to look at Fang.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What are we actually doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise Fang,"

"So tell me,"

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Please Fang just relax, you're going to love it. I already made the reservations for all five of us so you can't back out now. Please come…humor me," I said as I moved closer to his body heat. Why am I so cold?

He looked at me as if he didn't believe me, but I take that as a sign that he is coming. He brought me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes. I vaguely remember being picked up, but other than that I was in pure bliss. And no not that kind of bliss…get your head out of the gutter!

Why am I so comfy? Where am I? I remember thinking before rolling onto something hard. I opened my eyes to see Fang right below me, and I mean right below me. I had rolled onto his chest.

"Isn't this going a bit far?" Fang asked.

"Sorry," I replied as I started to roll off of Fang, but he wouldn't let me. He secured his hands around my waist and lifted his head to kiss me. It was a slow kiss, that dragged on and on. Fang's lips were soft and gentle up against mine. I sighed when he pulled away to kiss my neck, but when Fang heard that he grinned and captured my lips once again. Both of my hands were tangled up in Fang's hair. This kissing should be sinful it was so sweet and manipulative.

"What are we doing tonight?" Fang asked as he rolled over so I fell off of his chest. I wanted to kiss him so I tried, but he wouldn't let me. All I could think about were his heavenly lips, "It's your birthday so we are going to celebrate," I said simply and Fang smiled and let me kiss him. I pulled away soon after and yawned.

"Fang," I said, "You have to promise me to act surprised. The kids will kill me if they know I told you so please behave and act surprised." He nodded and I laid my head on his chest. After a couple minutes of that I sat up and started stretching. Fang started rubbing small circles on my back moving towards my shoulders. I groaned and started to relax when Fang asked right beside my ear, "I want you to dress up tonight since it's my birthday." I frowned, and started to protest when he said, "If you don't I won't act surprised." I sighed, but agreed, hopping off the bed to get the rest off the flock ready.

Angel P.O.V.

Max just came in and told us to get ready and dressed in something nice for dinner. Nudge and I handed her, her dress and she left to go tell Iggy and Gazzy to get ready.

I changed into a jean skirt with light pink leggings and a white scoop neck t-shirt. Nudge was wearing a lavender purple dress and black sparkly flats. I grabbed her hand and I skipped to Max and Fang's room.

Fang opened the door wearing black dress pants and a black button down shirt rolled up to his elbows with black sneakers. Nudge and I really need to get him into some color, black is boring. Max thinks he looks good in it though.

I went to sit on their bed and watched Iggy and Gazzy who were watching Destroyed in Seconds. Iggy had on tan cargo pants and a red shirt, while Gazzy had on jeans and a blue shirt. I heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Max in a white dress. It was a V-neck dress that was white at the top but as it got to the bottom it faded into light blue then dark blue. The band around her middle was the same dark blue that was at the bottom of the dress. It narrowed at the waist and fell around her mid-thigh.

Fang looked really happy!

Fang P.O.V.

Oh man! Max looks beautiful! I mean she always does, but she is wearing a dress. I feel kind of bad about bribing her into wearing a dress, but I had to wear dress pants so she can't complain too much.

Max looked embarrassed at all the attention and looked over at me. I smiled, yeah smiled at her and I could see her relax…kind of.

"Ready to go?" She asked, when everyone nodded she went and opened the door after grabbing the Max card out of her book bag. I walked up behind her and put my arm around her waist while taking the card and putting it in my back pocket. I gently guided her out of the door.

Gazzy P.O.V.

This place is HUGE! Max must really love Fang to put up with a bunch of old rich people. I'm still glad Max brought us her though. I wonder if we will get to order whatever we want.

Fang P.O.V.

This place is fancy. I feel so out of place with all the rich people around us. I felt a hand on my arm and looked to see Max looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You look great!" she whispered then raised her voice to say, "The reason we are here is because it is Fang's birthday! Happy Birthday Fang!" I pasted a look that I hope showed mild surprise. It must have worked because Max leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I half smiled at her as everyone wished me a happy birthday.

A waitress took our order, though she did seem a bit surprised at the amount. Max must have said something to convince her because she left smiling and nodding.

**Time lapse of 30 minutes…**

A group of waitresses came with our food, but after they distributed the food they all turned to look at me and…THEY STARTED SINGING!!!! I looked at Max who was trying not to laugh, unsuccessfully I might add. I frowned lightly at her, but she just squeezed my arm smiling. She is so going to pay for this. I mean a "surprise" birthday party okay, but singing? This birthday boy…MAN is not pleased.

Max P.O.V.

We just got back from the restaurant and everybody went to change into some comfier clothes. The rest of the flock filed into our room after Fang and I finished changing. Angel walked over to Fang with presents in her hands. She then proceeded to crawl into his lap, handing the first one to him.

Fang opened all the presents, but one. He received a new black leather jacket (Iggy), some cologne (Gazzy), a pair of black and grey Converse sneakers (Nudge), a pink shirt that was from Hollister (Angel) and the last was from the whole flock, he gets my present later.

Fang looked at the little brightly wrapped package before carefully taking off the wrapping paper and inside was a brand new…PINK I-pod. The look on his face was priceless and I started to laugh so hard I fell off of my chair while Angel snapped a picture of Fang's face. I breathed deeply and got back into my chair.

"Okay Fang this I-pod is actually for the flock to replace our old one and this is your actual gift," I told him handing him another package, but inside this one was a black I-pod classic. He smiled at me and thanked everyone for his gifts.

"You know," Iggy said, "This is actually more of a selfish present. This way we don't have to listen to your emo music anymore." One look at Fang's face and I realized that Iggy might want to run…

* * *

**ok thank you for reading and ill try to update more often, but im getting a time limit on the computer so idk when i will be able to update, hopefully friday. and if u have any suggestions for Max's present to fang please let me kno. thanks and please review!**


	7. 2nd half of Fang's birthday

"_**You know," Iggy said, "This is more of a selfish present. This way we don't have to listen to your emo music anymore." One look at Fang's face and I realized that Iggy might want to run…**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Max P.O.V. **

"I am not emo!" Fang growled as he sprang off of the chair towards Iggy. I wondered if maybe I should try and refrain Iggy, but decided against it. No one gets in the way of Fang when he gets mad. Currently Fang was sitting on top of Iggy beating him with one of the couch cushions. It might not hurt the first time, but he kept at it and if you think about it Fang isn't really that weak either.

I sighed, but went over and grabbed the couch cushion out of Fang's hands and gently, but persistently tugged on the back of Fang's shirt. After a minute, Fang let go off Iggy, but made him apologize. I stared at the two of them. I will never understand the male mind, human or not. I shrugged and turned to face the rest of our flock.

"Yeah! Come on Max!" Nudge and Angel said. I groaned good-naturedly and let them pull me towards the hall and hell, otherwise known as Nudge and Angel's room. I had agreed to giving Fang his present from me later so I was forced into getting dressed up once again, but this time Nudge and Angel were doing not only my hair, but also my make-up.

The good part in all of this is Fang also has to get dressed up again. I was thinking about the way Fang looked when he got angry. He is just so amazing, plus he's all mine which makes it so much better. I love the way his hair falls nicely into his face without him having to do anything to it. And his eyes!

"Max! I realize you love Fang, but really can't you take a break for at least five minutes?" I smiled sheepishly and stood up when Nudge said they were done. I looked in the full length mirror and gasped out loud.

I saw a tall, proud girl, with long blonde hair that was curled in ringlets and fell down her back. Her eyes were lightly shadowed with golden eye shadow, a little blush was on her cheeks, but some of the color was natural. A pale pink, shimmery lip-gloss was on her lips.

She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap dress, that come down in a V-neck showing a lacey cami underneath. The dress fell mid-thigh showing long, tan legs. A silver anklet was around her ankle and she was wearing white flats.

I stared in shock. That couldn't be me could it? It looked like a completely different girl, from the girl that lives in the streets and can fight off a grown man. I smiled and the girl in the mirror smiled showing perfectly straight, white teeth. This had to be a dream.

"It's not a dream Max," Angel said, "You really are that pretty." I blushed and let her take my hand leading me to my room. They opened the door to display Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy sitting on the couch watching a movie.

When we entered the room Fang stood up and just stared at me. His mouth opened slightly making me smile. He was dressed in similar clothes, they were black, but he was wearing black jeans instead of black dress pants. He was still wearing a black button-down shirt, but he had his new leather jacket on over it.

Nudge and Angel walked over and sat down with Gazzy and Iggy, and after we told Iggy he was in charge and not to stay up to late Fang and I left. We were ready for the second half of Fang's birthday.

"You look beautiful you know," Fang told me, when we walked into the elevator.

"Thanks. You look good too," I said blushing and looking at my feet. He smirked at me so I playfully shoved him. And Fang being Fang he playfully shoved me back. So that began our little shoving war inside the elevator on the way to the bottom floor.

When the doors opened at the ground floor we were both laughing and shoving each other and who should be awaiting us when the doors opened? None other than Erica and Ali. I struggled to cover my annoyance, but I didn't fool Fang who took my hand and lightly kissed the top of my head.

I couldn't help it, really I couldn't. I tried to be nice, I really did, but I didn't succeed. So when we walked out of the elevator and Erica passed me I _accidentally_ kicked her in the shin. I felt Fang chuckle beside me, but he didn't say anything.

Iggy had called a cab while they were waiting on me to finish getting ready. So when we walked out of the hotel a neon, yellow cab was waiting, the driver leaning on the side.

He tipped his black hat at us and opened the door. Fang let me get in first, always the gentleman. I sat down and set my purse in my lap. Fang crawled in after me and promptly put his arm around me drawing me close. Since we had already eaten, we decided to go to the beach.

The ride to the beach was fairly silent, so when we made it to the beach I paid the cab driver and we made our exit. Flying was out so we walked quietly along the beach for a while.

I saw a couple of big rocks arranged in a circle and pointed them out to Fang. When we arrived at the rocks instead of just sitting down on a rock, Fang pulled me sown on top of him, while he sat on a rock.

"Um…well I guess I should give you my present now," I said breaking the peaceful silence. I took out a small gift and a card and handed them to him. I slid off of his lap onto the rock next to him.

"You know," he said after staring at the box for a moment, "You already gave me the best present I could ever want." I looked at him confused.

"You are mine," He whispered softly before kissing me lightly. I smiled at him and gestured towards the present. Now that the time was here I was nervous. Fang opened the card first. Inside said,

**Fang, **

**I love you more than you could ever know. I never want to loose you. I love everything you do. The way you smile at me when no one else is looking, the way a light touch on the hand can calm me down in the most stressful situation. If I was ever in the school without you, I don't think I could bear it.**

**Thank you for everything you have done for me. Even the things you don't know that you have done. I love you,**

**Max**

**P.S. The other thing in this envelope was mostly Nudge and Angel's idea. I tell you they practically forced me to do this, but since it is you and not anyone else…I agreed. So I hope you like it. (I already know this could end badly like you using it when I'm mad at you.) **

Fang smiled at the first half and kissed me, but at the second half he frowned. Now I think you need some background knowledge about the second half of this gift. I was shopping with Angel for Fang's birthday and I couldn't find anything he would like so Angel suggested something. I disagreed immediately, but after a huge round of pleading and Bambi eyes I agreed. So you know I was COMPLETELY forced into this.

The other object in the envelope was a small packet of coupons. BUT, not regular coupons. These were coupons that Fang could use whenever he wanted, and I HAVE to kiss him. There is no exception. I knew that Fang would find a way to manipulate this gift, so right know a slow smile was spreading across his face, while mine blushed a deep, deep red.

He looked up and his eyes searched mine. I slowly found myself leaning forward so suddenly our lips were together. I melted into Fang and he pulled me up onto his lap. One of my hands was in his hair the other was holding onto the front of his shirt. Fang's hands were at my waist holding me to him. I felt Fang's lips against mine, but I couldn't tell were my body ended and his started.

Fang's tongue ran across my bottom lip and I…groaned. You try kissing (almost French kissing) Fang and not moaning. I opened parted my lips slightly and the tip of Fang's tongue met mine, before I pulled back, not wanting to go to far. I mean I'm only 14. Both of us breathing hard. Something was pressed up against my stomach. I looked down and saw…the coupon book.

I groaned and leaned against Fang's chest. I could feel Fang vibrate under me as he chuckled.

"So you were forced into this?" He asked.

"Yes, Angel and Nudge both gave me Bambi eyes. I couldn't resist. I mean I don't know why you need a coupon book to kiss me," I started." I would kiss you anyway. I mean your just so dang irresistible!"

Fang looked at me and I blushed I didn't mean to say that. That was for me to think about inside my head when I knew Angel was asleep.

"Irresistible?" He asked. "You have no idea. You are the irresistible one." I blushed slightly and kissed him again, but this time it was short and sweet. I pulled away and handed him the small box.

Fang opened it while looking at me, when it was all the way open he looked down. Set inside the box was a necklace. It was a piece of silver shaped into a wing. On the wing were the initials, M+F. I know it sounds dorky to buy a guy a necklace, but you all know that some guys wear necklaces, besides it wasn't girly or anything.

"Thanks, I love it," he said quietly, and when he looked at me his eyes were burning with love, happiness and appreciation. I smiled slightly when he put it around his neck. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I let him.

"So this coupon thing," Fang said when we pulled away and had started back towards the road," Does it mean that you have to kiss me whenever I say?"

"Pretty much," I replied. I was happy that I gave him that, but I couldn't help think about all the ways he could use it against me.

When we reached the road, we decided we would just walk to the hotel since it wasn't that far away. We held hands the whole way and all I could think about was that kiss. It was really special and I loved it. I wanted to kiss him like that again.

When we rounded the corner I saw someone I could really do without seeing…Kyle! When he saw us he hurried over. We were standing outside from a bar. The music inside was so loud the air around us was actually vibrating.

"Hey babe," Kyle said moving close to me. He was so close I could smell the liquor on his breath. He moved his hand and tried to grab my chest, but Fang shoved his up against the brick wall.

"Keep your filthy hands OFF my girl." Fang growled. He then punched Kyle in the face repeatedly. I can't say I felt bad for him because then I'd be lying. I let Fang beat him senseless, but made him stop when Kyle sank into unconsciousness.

"Thanks," I said a little shaken. I feel the anger flowing off of Fang, but he wrapped his arms around me and just held me tight. I rested my head on him chest and let myself be comforted.

After a bit we started back towards the hotel. I don't think this is going to be a birthday Fang or I will be forgetting anytime soon. Personally I'm just happy Fang's mine…not some other fan girl. Did I forget to mention I love him?


	8. The End!

**ok i want to thank everyone who has reviewed or read my story so this is ch. 8. enjoy! **_

* * *

_

_After a bit we started back towards the hotel. I don't think this is going to be a birthday Fang or I will be forgetting anytime soon. Personally I'm just happy Fang is mine…not some other fan girl. Did I forget to mention I love him?_

_End Flashback…_

After the little Kyle incident I don't think that he will be bugging me any longer, but he is a guy and you never know about them. The rest of our walk to the hotel was quite uneventful. Fang held open the door for me and we walked into the lobby together.

I looked at the big, round clock in the lobby. It was 1 a.m. I didn't think that we had stayed out for that long. I just hope that Iggy and the rest of the kids were in bed, because if they aren't it is going to be a long day tomorrow.

We took the stairs up to our room, before I went to check on the kids I opened our door so I could change into my p.j's. Fang quietly opened the door and inside we saw…Iggy and Nudge making out, in front of the T.V., on the couch, in the dark.

I turned and stared at Fang in shock, and you know what he was doing? He was GRINNING! Seriously he was grinning. I mean I can't believe they like each other. Fang just looked at me all innocent and I cleared my throat loudly.

Iggy and Nudge broke apart and stared at us. Well Nudge did Iggy just faced our general direction. "Hey guys," Nudge started. "How was your night?"

"Good," Fang replied for me. "Could you both leave so I can talk to Max for a moment?" They both nodded and practically ran out of the door. Fang quietly shut it behind them. I just looked at him.

"Why are you mad at them?" He asked.

"Because they are both so young, they could get hurt. I just…I mean," I tried to explain.

"How is the two of them going out any different than the two of us going out?" He asked. I just shrugged. Fang walked over and gave me a hug, "Then relax and let them be happy together." He whispered.

"Fine," I said back, so after I got changed I left the room to talk to Iggy and Nudge. I found them sitting in the hallway holding hands. I sighed and sat down across from them, while Fang went to make sure Angel and Gazzy were both asleep.

"Look Max," Nudge said breaking the silence, "I love Iggy and it's not fair for you and Fang to be able to date and me and Iggy can't. We can do this. I trust him."

"I know which is why I am letting you continue to date him." I said making both of them smile, "however…there are rules." They both turned to look at me.

"Do you and Fang abide by these rules?" Iggy asked. I nodded and so did Fang who sat down beside me.

"No making out in front of the flock. No one wants to see that. You can as long as we can't see it," Fang told them.

"The second and basically the last rule is no…well I mean," I faltered not quite sure how to continue.

"We know," Nudge said softly, "We want to wait until we are older anyway. I'm only 13 by the way." **(Fang, Max &Iggy-15, Nudge-13, Gazzy-10 and Angel-7) **I smiled those were our only rules. It wouldn't be good for one of us to get pregnant while we are on the run.

"Ok that's pretty much it," I said, "Just be careful ok?"

"Yea yea, we got it," Nudge said. Then she whispered silently, "Thanks guys…I love you."

"I love you too," I replied as Iggy helped Nudge up. I heard Nudge's door close followed swiftly by Iggy's, but all I was doing was focusing on the trim along the bottom of the floor.

I felt Fang stand up beside me, and the next moment he was carrying me bridal style. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door softly behind him. When we reached the bed Fang set me down on top of it.

He then walked into the bathroom to get changed. I waited, propped up on my elbow, playing with a loose thread on my shirt, for Fang to walk back into the room. After a couple minutes I heard the door open, a slight rustling, then Fang turned off the lights and crawled into bed beside me.

He pulled me close and I laid my head on his chest.

"Max?" Fang whispered.

"Hmm…?"

"I'm just curious, but how did you know that today was my birthday?"

"Oh, that's what I was asking Kyle."

"Oh well thanks Max,"

"I'd do anything for you Fang," I felt him kiss my hair, "You deserve it." Fang rolled over so he was towering over me in a push-up position, and kissed me. I loved it and I loved him. All I could think was…I could get used to this.

_**THE END!**_

**

* * *

****ok this is the end of this story...obviously cause the whole "the end" thing**

**ok some people wanted me to continue this story, but i like the ending and everything so i have decided that this one is done, BUT**

**im going to start another story, probably called roses or valentine roses...i kno its not valentines day, but ive had this idea in my head so yea i hope u read my next story, thanks for reading this one!**

**oh and i just wanted to say that u should check out my friend RosalieM's story. i kno i already said that, but it is really good and id like it if u would like review it too so thanks!**

**please review! :)**


End file.
